This Isn't You
by Mystique6
Summary: Gray has changed so much in the year since Fairy Tail disbanded. Even Natsu, his best friend and rival, no longer recognizes him. Will the darkness overcome Gray and turn him into a monster?


**Author's Note: **Okay, big trigger warning. There is rape in this one-shot so if that is not your thing please do not read. Also, I hve this fic up on AO3. My pen name's the same. I just don't want anyone thinking I got this story from someone else.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu stared in stunned silence at his old comrade. The raven locks slicked back off his face, the coldness in his stare. The dragon slayer's eyes traveled up the right arm of his old friend. The mark his old partner had received during the war with Tartaros had now taken control of that side of his body, even dominating a part of his face. But perhaps the most shocking change that Natsu noticed was that the necklace his friend always wore was missing. To his knowledge his old rival had never taken it off. It had been the last gift his parents had ever given him.

"Gray," Natsu whispered, horrified by the changes.

"Hello Natsu," Gray greeted, the corners of his mouth twisting into a cold smile. "It's been awhile."

"Gray…why?" Natsu asked continuing to stare at friend in dismay. It was too much to take in. He could not fully express his sorrow at seeing what his friend had turned into. He could not comprehend the horrible acts Gray had committed, the least of which was murdering Frosch. He could not reconcile it. There had to be a reason behind his greatest rival's actions. There had to be a reason for Gray to become the monster he is now.

"Why?" Gray repeated mockingly. An amused gleam shone in his midnight eyes. "Because you left."

"What?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I see you're still as dense as ever," Gray replied and stepped closer to the dragon slayer. He raised his hand and cupped Natsu's cheek against his palm. "You always miss the obvious."

"But I thought…you and Juvia," Natsu murmured confused.

"I've never felt that way about Juvia," Gray told him and then smiled slightly before continuing in a softer tone of voice. "I never meant to hurt her, but I can't give her what she wants." Gray stared intently at him. "Not when all I want is you."

"Me?" Natsu gasped. He had never known Gray had felt that way about him. He himself had never entertained the thought of himself and ice-make wizard. Now, though, under Gray's intense stare he felt himself growing hard.

"Yes, you Natsu," Gray confirmed. Natsu felt Gray's icy fingers trailing down his chest. He shivered nervously as the cold fingertips stopped at the waistband of his pants. "Are you going to give me what I want?"

Natsu gulped and his eyes widened in fear and arousal. "I…I don't…" Natsu stuttered trying to come up with a reply. He thought about it. Gray's fingers tracing patterns across his abdomen was stirring interest in his groin, but that didn't match what was going within his mind. He was not sure he returned Gray's feelings. And even if deep down he did, or if he could learn to love his old rival, right now said rival was his enemy.

"No Gray!" Natsu cried pulling away from the ice-make wizard's touches. "It's wrong!"

Gray looked hurt for a moment before calm composure slipped back into his expression. Natsu cowered a little as a sinister smile sliced across his old friend's face. "Then I guess I'll have to take it from you," he replied.

"What? Gray, no," Natsu cried stumbling back a few steps. He knew he had to defend himself, but he did not want to hurt his old comrade. Despite everything Gray had done, he still thought of him as nakama. He didn't want to fight him. It would not be like the fights they'd had in the past. They would no longer be trying to outdo the other. This fight would be deadly, and Natsu did not want to be the one to permanently take out Gray Fullbuster.

"You no longer have a say in the matter, Natsu," Gray said. "Ice-Make: Cannon!" Natsu was flung back by the spell and slammed into the wall behind him. He landed hard on the floor. He groaned as he tried to push himself onto his feet, but Gray had already crossed the room. Natsu winced as the ice-make wizard pulled his hair, forcing him to look up.

"Gray," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Natsu," Gray said, and the fire dragon slayer fell into darkness.

When Natsu slowly swam back into consciousness he found himself lying flat on his back on a bed. He groaned as he felt the pounding in his head. Gray must have really hit him hard. The thought of his friend spurred him back into action. He needed to escape. He needed to find a way to save his friend from the darkness that was consuming his soul. But when Natsu tried to sit up he found that he was restrained. He tilted his head back and saw that he was handcuffed to the headboard. He sighed in annoyance planning to melt the metal cuffs to nothing so he could break free, only when he tried nothing happened.

"You can't use your magic so don't bother to continue trying," Gray's voice called out from the shadows. Natsu turned his head towards his voice and saw the ice devil slayer stepping out of a shadow and into the dim light surrounding the bed. "The handcuffs block you from accessing your magic. As long as you're in contact with them you're completely helpless."

"Take them off, Gray," Natsu demanded glaring at the raven haired man.

Gray chuckled. "I don't think so," he replied chillingly. "You had your chance to cooperate and you chose to deny me."

"Gray, stop this right now," Natsu ordered struggling harder against the handcuffs as Gray approached him. He kicked out at the ice wizard when he tried to straddle him.

Gray frowned. "Well that just won't do," he murmured and grabbed both of Natsu's legs and bound his feet to the footboard with ice. Natsu screamed in pain from the ice. He tried tugging his feet free, but they were entrenched firmly in Gray's ice. He couldn't do anything as Gray straddled himself over his body. Gray's lips suddenly attacked his own and he struggled to pull away. Gray tangled his fingers in his hair and held him still. Natsu tried to bite Gray's lips in an attempt to get him to stop, but when he opened his mouth he just gave Gray a chance to deepen the kiss. Natsu tried to scream his protests around the tongue in his mouth, but Gray just ignored him. Gray's tongue traced patterns across the roof of his mouth. When he finally got the opportunity he bit down hard on Gray's tongue, hard enough to draw blood, but the ice mage only groaned in pleasure.

When Gray finally broke the kiss Natsu gasped for breath as Gray trailed kisses down his jaw and began to suck gently on his neck, right above his scarf. "Gray," he panted weakly, trying to ignore the good feelings Gray was giving him, "stop this. This isn't you."

Gray leaned up over him. "This is me," he said. "I'm just finally doing what I've always wanted. Doesn't this make you feel good?" Natsu felt Gray's hand slide beneath his pants and boxers and stroke his growing erection. Natsu could not hold back his groan. "See? You do want this."

"No, Gray, I don't. This is rape," Natsu protested.

"Natsu," Gray murmured looking pained.

"Don't do this Gray," Natsu pleaded. "Please don't rape me."

Gray looked torn for a second, but resolve slowly took hold of his features. Natsu flinched as Gray cupped his cheek in his icy palm. "I'll make this good for you," the ice mage said gently. "You're going to like it, you'll see." When Gray kissed him this time it was softer, less demanding. He didn't return the kiss, but he gave up struggling. He knew he wasn't getting out of this and fighting against it would only make it worse. He didn't say anything as Gray pulled his scarf away and let it drop to the floor beside the bed. He held back little gasps of pleasure as Gray began to kiss and suck his neck, nipping the sensitive skin every once in a while. He felt ashamed of himself for enjoying the sensations the ice mage was giving him. He didn't want this. He shouldn't enjoy the heat pooling in his groin. He was angry that his body so easily betrayed him.

Gray kissed down to Natsu's chest now and traced his name. He blew across one of the flame-brain's nipples and smiled when the dragon slayer's back arched straight off the bed. "You liked that didn't you?" he murmured affectionately reaching up and stroking his thumb across Natsu's cheek.

Natsu glared at him. "No," he replied petulantly pulling helplessly against the restraints.

"I think you're lying," Gray teased and sucked the hard nub into his mouth. He smiled when Natsu actually screamed out loud. He let go and loomed up over the dragon slayer. "Oh yeah, you definitely like that."

Natsu moaned as Gray grabbed both of his nipples and twisted them hard. It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. But he needed this to stop. He wanted this to stop. "Gray, please, please stop," he begged and was mortified to hear tears in his voice.

Gray glared up at him coolly. "I'm sick of you talking," the ice devil slayer said. He smirked. "I bet I know what'll shut you up." He pushed himself back so that he sat between Natsu's legs and pulled the fire mage's pants down, removing them completely. His eyes shimmered with excitement as he saw Natsu's manhood pop free of its confinement. His hand reached out and stroked up the thick shaft once.

"Well, this will be a nice treat," he crooned and then took the prized treasure deep into his mouth. He relaxed as the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat and swallowed. He smiled around the cock as he heard Natsu's wanton cries. He pulled back, letting the cock escape his mouth with an obscene pop. "God you make such sexy noises."

"Gray," Natsu whispered. "Just get on with it please." He gave in. He couldn't talk Gray out of it, so he might as well accept what was happening. It made him sick to know Gray was actually going to go through with this. The Gray he knew would never hurt one of his friends, but apparently that man was gone. Natsu wished he knew how to get him back. He realized now that he had had feelings for the ice-make wizard. The pervy popsicle had always driven him up the wall, and it was clear to him now why his old comrade had always made him feel so conflicted. But the man on top of him now was not his Gray. He did not want to make love with this man, but he had no choice now. He would think of it as a last goodbye.

Gray misunderstood his words. "I knew you'd come around," he said gently running his fingers through the pink hair. He leaned over and kissed Natsu gently. This time, Natsu returned the kiss. He felt Gray's fingers trail down across his perineum and felt them stop as they reached their destination. He tensed as he felt Gray's icy cold finger trace his hole.

"Gray," he squeaked trying to pull away from the touch.

"Shh," Gray comforted him. "You need to relax, Natsu. It will hurt if you don't."

"Can't relax," Natsu panicked. "I don't…I've never…"

Gray kissed him again, cutting off his nervous rambling. "I know," Gray replied. "I'll be gentle, Natsu, I promise." He continued to kiss him until finally Natsu felt his muscles relax. He stopped trying to pull away from Gray's touch and let himself get lost in Gray's gentle kisses. This time when Gray's finger began playing with him he didn't freak out. Slowly, the finger pushed its way inside him. He hissed at the burning stretch.

"Hurts," he muttered grouchily.

Gray chuckled a little. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't have any lube. We'll just take it slow, okay? Let me know when you want me to add another finger." Natsu frowned, but nodded. He didn't want this finger that was inside him now, but he knew pointing this out wouldn't stop what was happening. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles as he felt Gray's finger mapping out his insides. The burning began to fade away, and pleasure took its place.

"Gray, add another," he ordered. Gray nodded and a second finger joined the first. "Christ!" The burning came back, but it was not as bad as before. He'd been expecting it this time. Gray, encouraged by Natsu's cries of pleasure, pushed further in. Suddenly, pleasure shot through Natsu's nerves and his vision whited out for a moment.

When he fell back into his body he noticed he was covered in cum. "What the hell was that?" he panted feeling embarrassed that he had come so soon, and because it had been his rival who'd made him.

"Prostate," Gray answered him with a wicked smile. "Man, you really were a virgin, weren't you?"

"Shut up," he grumbled at Gray's teasing.

Gray laughed. "That's alright," he assured the dragon slayer. "I'm not gonna last much longer." Natsu felt him yank his fingers back and then felt something much bigger pressing at his entrance. "I should really prep you more, but I can't wait any longer."

"Gray, wa- Ahhhh!" Natsu cried in pain as he was impaled with Gray's impressive size. He had never felt pain quite like this before, and all sense of pleasure vanished.

Gray stopped when he'd pushed in as far as he could. He fell hard against Natsu's chest. The dragon slayer's hole was so tight he was convinced that if he moved he would cum, and he didn't want that to happen so quickly. When he felt a little more in control of himself he pushed himself back up. He frowned as he saw Natsu's face twisted in pain. He pushed the pink hair off the mage's forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know this hurts, but it'll feel good soon. Just relax."

"You keep saying that," Natsu grumbled, but sighed in compliance. He loosened up his muscles as much as he could. The pain did lesson a little, though not completely.

"Good," Gray praised and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to move now okay?" He didn't wait for a response. He pulled halfway out before thrusting back in. Natsu grunted underneath him. Gray rolled his hips a little and then pulled out and pushed back in again. He couldn't get over how incredible Natsu felt. So hot and tight it was almost painful for him as well. Suddenly, Natsu jolted underneath him.

"Stop hitting that!" Natsu cried clenching the sheets as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him. He could feel his cock hardening again, despite his protests.

"What, your prostate?" Gray asked and aimed his thrust for it again. Natsu cried out. "Don't tell me you don't like that."

"It's too much," Natsu whined.

Gray cocked his head. "Too much, huh?" he hummed. "I wonder what you'll make of this then." This time when he thrust in he grabbed Natsu's cock and stroked up the shaft. Natsu hissed and lifted so far off the bed that the ice holding his feet down cracked. "Well that was interesting."

"Gray, do that again," Natsu ordered panting. He was so close to the edge. It was humiliating that Gray was going to make him cum too quickly a second time. The raven haired mage listened to him though, and soon his strokes matched the rhythm of his thrusts. "Gray, I'm gonna…"

"Let go, Natsu," Gray demanded. "I can't hold back any longer." To emphasize his words he thrust in hard on last time and came screaming out Natsu's name. In the back of his mind he felt Natsu's semen hitting his chest as the dragon slayer came with him. When his orgasm finally came to an end he collapsed against Natsu's chest. He let his heartbeat slow down back into a steady rhythm before glancing up at his dragon beneath him, a satiated smile spreading across his face. He froze when he saw tears streaming down the other's face.

He blinked in shock and looked down at the cum covering both their bodies as if he just realized what had happened. He glanced back up at Natsu's face and cringed the betrayed look dominating the flame-brain's face. "Oh my God," he whispered in horror and quickly climbed off his old friend. "What did I just do? I-I couldn't stop it! No! I didn't want to do this!"

Natsu froze and stared at Gray. The ice-make wizard suddenly looked like he always used to. The rigidness was gone from his face, and his midnight blue eyes no longer held a cold glint to them. He stared on in shock as his old comrade began to claw at the black mark covering part of his face. What had he meant when he cried he couldn't stop it?

"Gray," Natsu said firmly, trying to recapture the other mage's attention. "Gray, remove the handcuffs."

Gray stopped tearing at his skin long enough to glance down at him. His lips quivered. "I'm so sorry, Natsu," he cried tearing at the mark again. "I didn't mean to!"

"Gray, stop that and get rid of these handcuffs!" Natsu ordered pulling hard against the restraints. The ice weakened from when he'd cracked it early finally shattered and he had his legs free. The sound of the ice clattering to the floor seemed to shake Gray back into focus. Natsu stared warily up at him, not sure which Gray he was dealing with. It was quite obvious to him that the Gray who'd just been freaking out was not the same as the one who had just done something so terrible to him. "Gray, get me out of the handcuffs."

Gray nodded sadly and fumbled around for a small silver key before freeing Natsu. Once the handcuffs came off he rolled over and lay in a ball facing away from the dragon slayer. Natsu rolled his shoulders and rubbed out the ache in his wrists. They were already bruised a deep purple from him having pulled so hard on the metal cuffs. Finally, he looked down at Gray. The ice devil slayer's shoulders were shaking and Natsu's sharp hearing quickly discerned the muted cries coming from the other mage. A spiteful part of himself wanted to grab his clothes and leave after what that jerk had done to him, but another part of himself, the larger part, knew what had just happened hadn't been Gray's fault.

He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the raven locks. The ice mage rolled over onto his back, looking startled and confused. Natsu wiped away the tears pouring down the other's cheeks. "Gray," he sighed, "what did you mean when you said you couldn't control it?"

"It's the mark!" Gray sobbed. "It-it wants me to do all these terrible things that I don't want to do." Gray looked directly into his eyes then. "I did want to have sex with you. I wasn't lying when I said that, but I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted you to want it too. I'm so sorry, Natsu!" He hid his face in his handed as the sobs continued to wrack his body. Suddenly, he found himself pressed tight against Natsu's body. The fire mage's hands stroked through his hair and down his back. He held on tighter to his friend. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Natsu replied without hesitation and hugged his comrade, his nakama, tightly. "I don't hate you, Gray. I'm mad as hell at you right now, but I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault. I could tell it wasn't you."

Gray pushed himself back out of the dragon slayer's arms. "I can't keep living like this," he told him. "When I look in the mirror I don't even recognize myself anymore."

"That might have something to do with your new hairstyle," Natsu teased and then grew serious again as he pulled Gray back into a hug. "We're gonna figure out how to get rid of the mark, Gray. And if we can't get rid of it, you'll learn how to control it. I'll help you."

"Why?" Gray asked burying his face in Natsu's neck. "Why would you do anything for me after what I've just done to you?"

"Because," Natsu replied simply, "I love you, too."


End file.
